good intentions gone bad
by Inulover1993
Summary: She was always told she was just a reincarnation. Just a copy that did not deserve to be there. Kikyo has joined the group. Slowly Kagome starts to lose herself. What will she find out in her quest to prove her worth and find herself once more.
1. Chapter 1

Good Intensions Gone Wrong

Chapter one: The Friends I betrayed and the Family that in Turn Betrayed Me.

A/N: No I do not own inuyasha or any other inuyasha cast member. Though I often times wish I did.

Kagome POV

Having just got back from a weeklong stay in my own era studying and taking my final tests this year before summer vacation started I was just outside Kaede's hut when I caught Miroku speaking.

"It has been seven days I do not think we can wait any longer. Naraku lies in wait while we sit here once more. Perhaps it is time to ask Lady Kagome to stay home. That way we may search out shards always uninterrupted." He concluded already tears shone in my eyes. Then Sango spoke my hopes perked and were immediately dashed.

"Yes. Perhaps it is time. Besides she will be safe and we will not be as hindered in battle she since cannot properly defend herself." She added.

"Keh plus the wench can hardly see the shards or even use that damn bow right. She's lucky she is so damned lucky." Inuyasha snorted.

I heard nothing more than the threes sounds of agreement. Nothing was said by Shippo, Kirara, or Kaede. To them I was grateful. It appeared I had been voted of the island. So be it I guess. Turning around I walked back toward the forest and in the direction of the well. Once I hit the tree line I scribbled a note and attached it to my arrow as well as the small vial of jewel shards minus the smallest. Taking aim I shoot.

-A few minutes earlier in Kaede's hut normal POV-

"Did it work? Is she heading back?" Sango asked sadly. A depressed inuhanyou nodded.

"Heard the whole damn thing… she… she cried and walked off." He muttered his heart barely kept from shattering. Looking over to the kit that was like Kagome's son he stared into his sutra paralyzed face. His eyes screamed hatred and vengeance. It hurt seeing the kit look at him so though he had a hard time showing it he loved the kit like his own. Inuyasha's heart cracked some more. At least Kagome would be safe. Everyone looked pained Kaede ignored them all not once had she agreed to their plans. She would not comfort them from their own foolish choices. The kit however as well as the also sutra stopped twin tail were a different story. She gently peeled each sutra off their captives careful not to pull fur too hard. They darted to her lap soft cries escaping them both.

Then suddenly a whoosh and a small thud was heard outside the hut. As a group they darted outside Inuyasha's eyes immediately saw the arrow sticking directly between the two small boards that crossed in the window. It was dead center. From the scent and the vial of shards he knew it was from Kagome. Noticing the letter he pulled it off. It read:

To the friends I thought family, and those who remained true.

I am sorry I turned out to be so worthless. I apologize for every wound physical and emotional I have been the cause of to each of you. All of this is my fault, after all I broke the jewel that started this whole mess.

Inuyasha I love you so very much. I am sorry that I stood in the way of you and Kikyo. I will stand down and leave you to find your happiness. Sango I am so sorry for breaking the jewel. Had I not your family and your people would still be alive and your brother free and still innocent in every sense of the word. Miroku I apologize to you for the many poisonings and injuries your wind tunnel has suffered because of my incompetence. I am also sorry I helped to endanger your life by slowing you down killing Naraku and any spreading your wind tunnel may have done because I insisted I go home to study. I apologize to you all for always being so selfish. Kirara I do not know if I have ever harmed you personally aside from what happened to the slayers I know you loved them too I am sorry I caused such a large loss to you.

To Kaede I apologize that I cannot bring myself to die to bring back your sister. If there was a way I would. I suppose I am too much a coward. I suppose I should apologize to Inuyasha on this matter as well. To you both I am so very sorry.

To my dear sweet baby boy Shippo I am sorry the thunder brothers killed your father for his shard of the jewel I guess that was my fault to. I am so sorry my mistake left you without parents to care for you. I also am sorry that because of my own failures I must leave you for now. Know that I love you as my own son. I will see you again Kami willing. Probably when you least expect it. I hope one day you forgive me. Stay safe my beloved son. And remember what I taught you about forgiveness. Cling to it.

As you are reading this I am already through the well. I have sealed it. It will remain so until I feel it safe to come back. There is a seal on both sides Inuyasha you may remove your sides when it is safe. I will remove mine when I am ready to see you all again. Thank you for the memories. And for being my family even if I presumed too much of my relationships with you all. Regardless know that however you feel about me I will always love you all. Look after each other and stay safe.

With all my love and regrets, sincerely yours, Kagome Higurashi.

PS I am sorry if I nearly hit anyone with this it was supposed to hit dead center of the windows crossing wood. But I never could aim well I am terrible with a bow after all.

Inuyasha broke. Falling to his knees he howled a heart wrenching howl full of sadness and grief and most of all regrets. Kagome was gone. Sealed away on both sides. Yes he was able to remove one seal, but the second he could never touch. What if she never wanted to, what if she tried and the well would not let her through she would think they still did not want her around. His heart crumbled to dust. What had he done?

-From the Forrest Kagome's POV-

I had placed the seal on my side keeping Inuyasha from coming to the future to look for me. I could pass as I pleased then once on the other side I placed the second on the feudal eras side it was indeed meant to seal but it was an ancient seal created nearly 200 years in the future from the time period I now stood in. It sealed in purity and repelled evil. To anyone of this time it was a strange sealing sutra. That is all they would sense from it. I meant everything I wrote to my friends but I couldn't just stop helping them or trying to atone for my mistakes. Weather I, or they liked it I was the shikon miko and I had a responsibility to the Kami and to fate. I would train and travel. With time I would become a functioning warrior priestess that I so longed to be. I used another family sutra and placing it upon myself I hid my aura, scent and became chameleon like blending into my surroundings. No demon even with a keen nose would know I was right behind them. My weapons as well as belongings blended to. For now I would blend. I was glad grandpa had told me of these sutras and I was able to find them so quickly.

Quickly I made my way around the Forrest and through the village and hid behind the hut. I saw the others as Inu read it aloud. He choked on his words stumbled and at the end fell to the ground a howl escaped him. I knew he probably felt bad I had heard them and he hadn't had a way to break it more gently or lie to me to keep me in the future so he would have no regrets. But it was too late I made my way to Kikyo's burial site and decided to camp there until Inuyasha and the others left. Than my own journey would begin. This time without the friends I had betrayed, and the family that had in turn betrayed me.

Me: Ok every one sad Chapter right? Well get use to it there will be several sad moments and even now I have not decided if I want to give this a tragic or happy ending. I suppose we shall see. For now no skit but I would like your coments so read review and tell your friends. Until next time good bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Good Intensions Gone Wrong

Chapter two: A New Beginning

Kagome's Pov

The others had finally started preparations to continue their journey. I had been waiting here for three days waiting for them to make their move now it had started. I watched them all from a far. I cried for Shippo as he wept for me with Kirara I knew they missed me. Perhaps after I had gotten some proper training I would ask them covertly to join me here and there as it looked as though they were refusing to leave with the others. It saddened me I was breaking up the group. Just another mess I am responsible for I suppose. I heard Inuyasha tell them both that he and the others would leave right after lunch. I turned and walked back to my camp to await my turn. First thing tomorrow I would leave myself.

Inu's POV

These last few nights had nearly killed me. I had to force myself not to leave the hut. And force myself from weeping in front of the others. They had no such pride and cried freely at night. It only made me to feel worse. Especially the kits. Then he announced he would not be leaving with us.

**-Flash back to the night before inu's pov-**

The kit had finally stopped crying. Kirara and Kaede finally calming him down. The runt had been crying nonstop since we found the note. Sango, Miroku, nor I were allowed near him. He would growl so menacingly and threating when we tried. Plus his eyes bled red and we knew his beast was surfacing. We refused to have to harm Kagome's son. He was one of the very few things we had left of her. So we left Kaede and Kirara to sooth him. I could feel no worse. I lost the woman I love, I lost her trust and faith and then I lost the trust of the kit we both considered our own. Though Kagome did not know I thought so and that only made it worse. I lost all these things and it was my own entire damned fault. I thought nothing could get worse. Shippo stood from his and Kirara's corner and they walked to join us all by the fire. He did not sit he stood there standing.

"What is it Shippo?" I asked as kindly as I could manage. He merely looked at me. His eyes looked so dead. My kit was so sad and depressed I nearly gagged on the scent of it as it rolled off him in waves.

"I won't be leaving with you… I am going to stay here a while. Then I will make my way back to the fox demon academy to train. I will return when I have found I can forgive you all. Until then I will try to avoid you. You no longer need to worry about me. Kirara has agreed to take me there and stay with me. As of now I withdraw my station with in this pack."

I stared at him in horror. As did the others. Even Kaede looked surprised, but mostly she looked sad, and as if she understood. It was official if I did not do something I would lose Shippo to. I would not lose our son.

"Shippo you are not old enough in demon or human terms to withdraw yourself from this pack. Only me as your alpha or Kagome as alpha bitch and as your mother can remove you. Besides even if she is not here Kagome is still pack. She told us to look after each other. I won't let you leave this pack. You may however go to the fox demon school. We will visit when we can and you can always come here to visit. Please Ship you are like my own pup, even if I can't always show you that. You know why we did it, why we made her leave. We only meant to protect her." I nearly begged him to understand. "I love Kagome very much and so do the others we never wanted it to go this far."

"You say you loved her, you say you love me as your own. If that is true why take your pup's mother from him? And if you can force her to leave so easily how do I know you won't all decide to 'protect' me? Send me away. Or maybe just abandon me somewhere. As soon as I am old enough I will leave this pack. Unless, I have somehow come to forgive you all. Good night." He shuffled back to his corner to sleep. I could say nothing I was so shocked.

-Presently Inu's POV—

I still could not believe he thought we would one day just decide to abandon him. Though I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. To him that is exactly what we had done to Kagome. He suspected I loved her as one loves a mate and yet he saw me betray her. In the demon world a male that could turn his back on such a perfect and loyal mate would indeed just as easily forsake a pup. To him that's all I was right now, an alpha that had abandoned the only woman that had ever loved me for me, exactly as I am. She was loyal, loving and kind. And I made her leave it was no wonder he felt as he did. For the thousandth time today alone I could only wonder, what had I done?

Night passed quickly and soon it was time to leave. We each said good bye to the remaining members of our broken pack, and wished them well only Kaede returned the sentiment. We filed out. Just the three of us… we headed out.

Next morning Kagome's POV

Now I was packing to start my own journey. Suddenly I felt a presence behind me. It was Kaede.

"Child are ye still here? I feel as though you are… how I wish you were." She narrowed her one good eye and scanned the area. Twice she looked straight at me. Then she cried. I couldn't stand it I removed the sutra.

"Hello Kaede. I suppose I should have known my meager skills would have no chance against your perceptiveness." Kaede surprised me. She threw her arms about me and clung to me. I held her allowing her to scold me for my actions and having so little faith in myself. She scolded me on everything I had written in my letter insisting nothing was my fault. I smiled sadly yet indulgingly at her. When she ran out of steam she made me wait and went to her hut. Moments later I was tackled by two small bundles of fur. I laughed and hugged them tight. Shippo wailed into me and I soothed him. Explaining all my actions and asking he forgive me, both for the letter and everything before that he insisted he did. That he did not blame me for any of it. Kaede made her way back up just then with fire wood strapped to her back and a pot of stew from that morning. She set it up and heated it up. She and Shippo discussed something alone then once an agreement was made they joined me again. I wondered but let it go. I would know when I needed to. Whatever the others might feel these three still loved me. They would tell me if I was meant to know. As we ate Shippo begged he be allowed to accompany me under the ruse he was at the fox demon school and then Kirara could come to. He was so desperate and I did not wish to cause him more pain I agreed. Then I helped Kaede take her things down to her hut and after a quick good bye I placed camouflage sutras on all three of us. And together we were off.


	3. Chapter 3

No I still do not own inuyasha and crew if dreams were to come true I would though.

Good intentions gone wrong

Chapter 3: With Pain Came Progress

Normal POV

It had been a month since the inu-tachi group had split up and started their separate journeys. Kagome ceased following Inuyasha and the others only two days into their journey. Taking a calculated risk she headed directly into the western lands. As she expected she soon crossed paths with the reigning Lord, Sesshomaru. She quickly and respectfully recounted her story and asked his permission to travel his lands so that she may learn. He was surprisingly kind granting her request and relented in teaching her after his young ward, Rin, begged he do so. She stated sweetly that she did not want Lady Kagome to get hurt after all the times she protected Rin and kept her safe until her Lord found her. He acknowledged he was indeed indebted to the miko, and so his honor demanded he help her. Also she was still an Alpha Bitch in his brothers clan. By default making her his pack as well and since he lacked an Alpha bitch in his own pack she technically filled that space as well.

With that settled she traveled with them for two weeks in those two weeks he taught her swordsmanship, how to connect with her inner priestess powers, and hand to hand. She was a surprisingly fast and determined student. The girl showed much improvement and though far from a master in either art of combat she had nearly mastered harnessing her powers with some proper instruction she would also be a force to be reckoned with those powers as well. Barriers were now childs play and shards were sensed from farther away. They were all impressed. Eventually he dropped the miko off at a priestess academy. Though they were weary of allowing a miko such as her and her kit they soon overlooked it taking her in and training her. They convinced themselves the kit was but a mere demon pet. She had still yet to leave as the village had hired a demon slayer to come to the academy to train her further in combat. The miko continued to improve at an alarming rate.

Kagome POV

It had been a hard day training with Mi the head priestess and Myka the slayer today. Tired and hungry I made my way into my temporary hut. I saw Shippo crying and Kirara in her kitten form attempting to cheer him.

"Sweatheart? Why are you crying?" I scooped him up and he merely curled into me. He sniffled unsuccessfully trying to stop his tears. He mumbled something I didn't catch. Then I heard it.

"I guess I miss Pa… uh Inuyasha and the others… its been a long time. I am still angry at them and I don't think I have forgiven them yet. But I still miss them… does that make any sense?" he whispered. I frowned slightly at him and he panicked. "I just miss them, I don't agree with anything they said… mama I am sorry! Please don't hate me! Don't leave me alone! Please! I'm so confused!"

Astonished I gripped him tighter to me. "I am not upset with you I often times feel the same way. And I would never leave you alone. Yes I was going to leave before but I was leaving you with Kirara and the rest of the pack. I would never abandon you and neither would Inuyasha or the others they love you very much Shippo. Why don't you take Kirara and go visit them? I'll purify my scent from both of you and place some scents from Edo around you faintly. Then in a week you meet me back here?"

Shippo's eyes still watered as he thought about it. Then he shook his head in the negative. "Maybe after we leave here. Besides Myka promised to finish my training this week… can't miss lessons. How often does a master demon slayer offer to teach a demon after all?" he smiled lightly and I smiled back.

It had surprised me as well when Myka had asked my permission to train Shippo. I was just as astonished as the kit climbed the ranks right along with me. With Sesshomaru's prior teaching and tips I had had a great advantage and now could fight and use a small arsenal of weapons. Shippo soon caught up even learned how to enfuse his aura with a blade much like I did with an arrow. In a weeks time we would graduate as slayers and I would no longer be a novice priestess. I was only a few tests away from a full-fledged priestess my completion necklace was being crafted at this very moment. This academy was a high ranking prestigious one and to walk outside its walls with a completion necklace had you instantly recognized as a highly respected full priestess. In addition they were adding a feature to signify my complete training as a slayer. Shippo was also getting this charm. Judging by the steady growth of his aura I knew he would be getting his own surprise shortly to symbolize his growth. I smiled at the thought. There were only two more places to go before we went out to hunt shards and Naraku. Soon it would be time.

With the Others Inu's POV

It had been a month and we still had not seen Shippo or found a shard. I refused to see Kikyo much less replace Kagome with her. When communication with her was needed I brought the others with me. There was no way I would be telling Kagome I had gone off to see Kikyo alone after she left. Or that she had been replaced. I had to win her back not push her further away when the time came. I focused on that day. The day I got my woman and pup to forgive me as well as remain by my side forever as a family. My heart ached further at the thought of Shippo. My only pup, my son, who hated me. Determined I turned to the others. "Let's head back to Edo. I want to see Shippo. Hopefully he's still there."

The others nodded. Turning around we headed for the two members of our pack that turned from us after we had forsaken another. Hopefully they had come to forgive us at least a little. I somehow doubted it though. Without Kagome's blind forgiveness to pave the way for their own I very much doubted they would already be making those steps.

Kagome POV

"We are going where?!" my kit exclaimed. I smiled at him.

"Now Shippo as a young demon I know you heard me the first time. We are making a stop at the fox demon academy." I teased him.

"But you aren't allowed to stay at the academy! Only humans that can are targets! I don't want a bunch of other kits pranking you all the time." He cried.

"I know you will attend and I will camp just outside the grounds. You can come see me every night and still train it will take some time for you to make the needed progress. We won't leave until after we receive our finishing necklaces. Also you can visit the others." I smiled at his overjoyed expression. He launched himself at me. He laughed and cried all at once.

The rest of the week past by quickly. Far too quickly in my opinion. However our special day was upon us. Today we officially had mastered the art of the slayers and additionally I was now a full fledged miko. In front of the entire village Mi and Myka placed our finishing necklaces upon us. And my little kit received his surprise. Upon receiving his necklace he sprouted a second tail. Now he was a level two fox demon. Only seven more tails to go. I smiled at him brightly as he all but chased his tail trying to see it properly we all giggled. He was growing up but he was still my little boy. It was good to see that after all we had gone through that at least with our pain came progress.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Reunions All Around

Last time

The rest of the week past by quickly. Far too quickly in my opinion. However our special day was upon us. Today we officially had mastered the art of the slayers and additionally I was now a full fledged miko. In front of the entire village Mi and Myka placed our finishing necklaces upon us. And my little kit received his surprise. Upon receiving his necklace he sprouted a second tail. Now he was a level two fox demon. Only seven more tails to go. I smiled at him brightly as he all but chased his tail trying to see it properly we all giggled. He was growing up but he was still my little boy.

Now Inuyasha POV

"Where is Shippo you hag?!" I yelled upon entering the hut. The kits scent was stale he had been gone for quite some time. It angered me he was not here, I missed the runt.

"I believe he went to the demon academy for foxes. It was the last thing he mentioned before he left." Kaede told me, not even bothering to look up from her work.

"When is he coming back to visit?" I asked.

"I suppose whenever the child feels he needs to do so. Ye can always turn around and visit the school." She reminded.

My ears fell flat my pup was not here. It would be a bad idea to start off right away to see him though. The others were tired. I sighed and made my choice. "Can we stay here a few days and rest? It has been a long time since we have rested."

The old woman nodded understanding in her eyes but there was no empathy much less sympathy. Though at this point I knew there wouldn't be. The hag had been against all of this from the beginning. We didn't listen to her warnings or Shippo's reason, or Kirara's pleading meows. We were fools and now we, Shippo and Kirara and most of all Kagome were living with that mistake. I should have known better. I feel like a fool, as well as a jackass. I suppose if the kimono fits, you should wear it. And boy was I.

A day later with Kagome her POV

"Alright Shippo time to head out. We've said all of our good byes. Now you head on over to Edo with Kirara I'm going to purify my scent off of you, and that of this village you will only smell of forest and Kirara. If the pack is there tell them you removed the scent of other foxes and things from you yourself. That you learned how to do it after you recently earned another tail. Ok?" I told him, I felt like I'd just given him a small speech.

"Alright Mama. But how do you know they are in Edo?" he asked me.

"I don't, but if they haven't been back in awhile they will be there soon. And if they were just there Kaede will know where to send you to see them. So it is a win-win situation. Plus if its just Kaede you can show off your tails. If all of them are there you still can but either way at least Kaede will see how much you've already achieved. I will follow behind with my sutras in place I will see you to Inuyasha's forest then I will head to the academy it is not too far of a walk. You will stay in Kaede's village two weeks. If they are there. If not you have the two weeks to find them see them and then head back to the academy. Understand?" There again with the speeches.

"Yes Mama. Kirara its time to go." Shippo called. Kirara transformed and as Shippo and myself climbed on she took to the skies. Though invisible I held on to my kit in reassurance that I was still there. It was going to be a stressful visit for him. I know he missed them all but I know he was also resentful of them still. I felt terrible that I could not come with him.

Two days later general POV

"Alright Kirara let me down here. I'll walk with you the rest of the way." With a roar she complied, as we quickly lost altitude. As I got off I saw that I would not need to walk them through the forest as the group was headed for us. "Shippo it seems they are here and are just about to leave the village. Allow them to see you. Have Kirara walk the ground in her large form, you can walk or ride but that way they will see you. Remember to keep your necklace hidden, and try to be at least civil ok?" I hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead he could not see, smell or even sense me but he could feel and hear me.

"I'll try Momma. I will see you at the academy." With that they walked on I followed behind. I did not want to see the others I was not ready. But I wanted to see my kit safely to them. So my son came first and my maternal instincts won. It wasn't long our two groups were upon each other.

Inuyasha's POV

Walking through the forest we headed out to the fox demon academy. Feeling miserable we walked. Then a couple of familiar scents hit my nose, before I knew it I was running. Just a few short minuets later I stood in a small clearing, and right there in front of me stood Shippo on top of Kirara. I had never been so happy to see them. The others skidded to a stop having finally caught up. Sango gasped and ran to them they both winced but allowed her to hug them. Miroku followed suit patting the firecats head and squeezing the kits shoulder with a warm welcome. That just left me. Slowly I patted the fire cat as well. Then unable to help it lifted my pup into my arms and hugged him. He allowed it though was stiff as a board. I'd take it, it was progress after all.

With Kagome her POV

Shippo was tense but the scene before me was heartwarming all the same. I whispered a goodbye to them all. I know three individuals heard me. Inuyasha snapped his head up his eyes, ears and nose working overtime trying to locate my ghostly presence. You could see the exact moment he gave up his shoulders and ears just slumped in defeat. It broke my heart but not my resolve. I decided to take my leave. It had been a long day, with reunions all around.

Well now the next chapter will focus most on Shippo and Inuyasha. This is the last chapter I will post until after Finals next week. Until next time. Read, review, and tell your friends. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Losing My Pup

Last time

Shippo was tense but the scene before me was heartwarming all the same. I whispered a goodbye to them all. I know three individuals heard me. Inuyasha snapped his head up his eyes, ears and nose working overtime trying to locate my ghostly presence. You could see the exact moment he gave up his shoulders and ears just slumped in defeat. It broke my heart but not my resolve. I decided to take my leave. It had been a long day, with reunions all around.

Now Inuyasha POV

The walk back to the hut was a tense one. Though I was happy to see Shippo I was so sure I had heard Kagome's whispered voice. It floated on the wind, barely there and yet I heard her whispered goodbye to us all. It broke my heart all over again. If only I could bring her back. The next time I found her would be the last hello because there aint no way I was lettin' there be another goodbye. I'd never let her go again. Finally we reached the hut.

We all filed in Kirara and Shippo the last ones in. he bounded for Kaede. Smiling and hopping around he excitedly showed something to her on his back. Concerned I moved closer only to stare. Then his words registered.

"See I got my second tail my sensei said it's because I got so much stronger!" he was so excited and I couldn't help but be proud. My kit earned his first additional tail before he was even old enough to merge with his beast.

"Aye tis very impressive indeed. I am very proud of you child. You will grow to be a strong warrior indeed." Kaede praised as she stroked Kiara who purred in greeting.

"When will they train you to shift into your true form?" Sango asked puzzled. "Or can you already?"

I looked to the kit expectantly. He just shrugged. "I do not know yet I was told my body was not strong enough just yet and my aura was not yet stable enough. They said with some more formal training it would not be long. Though I'd still be pretty small until I grow and get older."

I paled. "How much more formal training?"

Again the kit shrugged. "A year maybe less."

I just gulped. And nodded. "I'm very proud of you Ship."

Then I briskly walked out of the hut. The monk followed me out then came a concerned Sango. I stopped outside of Shippo's hearing range. I fought the waves of panic.

"What is wrong inuyasha?" Sango eyed me wearily.

"A year! I have a year maybe less to make everything ok with my pup. If I don't we will never see him again. And if that's not bad enough what if Kagome comes back and he's left. No one knows where he is? She'll hate me that much more. I can't lose our son." I panicked. It threatened to swallow me whole already it was hard to breathe.

_SLAP. _Sango stared at me her hand raised ready to knock some more sense into me if need be. Slowly I calmed enough to function.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Relieved that for once it wasn't _him _getting slapped.

"Once he can shift he's considered old enough to leave. Not break his station as pack member but he is free to leave the group to test his skills to prove himself. Then the pup can decide to leave the pack or remain in it. When he leaves he's gotta return after a year with his decision made or at least close." My kit was growing up fast and now I was slapped in the face with a deadline. I was on the edge. I am losing my pup.

A/N: ok guys I couldn't resist updating. Its short but I just started finals week. It's a bit of a filler but yeah. Its kind of a late birthday treat for myself. and I figure yall wouldn't mind. Read, review, and tell your friends. Until next time! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: so I learned never ask your 13 year old brother for advice on a show he's never seen when he has a severe obsession with Pokémon, and adult foxes that are cannibals and looking to eat our favorite little fox kit…. Any who, I do not own Inuyasha and Co. nor do I earn a profit from it. But I should it takes a lot of effort to do these. Lol jk

Chapter 6

When it rains it pours, but the sun will always shine again.

Kagome POV

It had been a long trip so far. Mostly because I had left little Shippo behind. Apparently I really can't do anything on my own. With a long sigh I make camp. The hardest part was trying to find some meat. I wanted to save up the meat I had been drying so the hunt was on. There by the stream was a large doe. Looking around I saw no fawn hiding in the brush. That established I notched an arrow and took aim. Just as I was about to release the arrow there was a blur and my meal was dead upon the ground. I spread my aura searching out the culprit. And I found it, right behind me. With a smile I turned around.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru. What do I owe the visit?" I asked as little Rin, Ah-un, and Jaken made their way to us in the small clearing.

"This Sesshomaru decided to see how you have progressed since this one last saw you and the kit." He graced me with an answer. He was probably just humoring me.

"I've been doing well. I completed my priestess training and they also provided me with demon slaying training. Which I also completed. As did Shippo. We both have completion necklaces and Shippo grew a second tail." I told him proudly showing him my necklace wishing Shippo were here to show off a bit with me.

"Impressive. And where is the kit?" he asked an eye brow quirked.

"Visiting Inuyasha and the others with Kirara." I told him trying not to sound saddened by his absence.

His eyebrow just quirked higher still. "This one was under the impression he was not speaking to them."

"He wasn't but he is still young and he misses his father figure and the others. I can't very well deny him access to the rest of the pack. Especially when he needs to learn to forgive them." I told him with a small smile.

"And have you forgiven them miko?" He asked.

"I am working on it. I'm not there yet. It will take some time. Now I must go find my dinner." I bowed and went to turn around only to be stopped by a clawed hand.

"You are this ones pack as well. You will dine with us on the doe. Now come, Rin is hungry." I bowed again and happily set about remaking the fire to cook his catch once he had it cut and cleaned. Hopefully with any luck he'd let me keep some of it to dry. When it rains it pours, but the sun will always shine again.

A/N: ok so this is regrettably a filler chapter. I have no idea how to go about the fox demon academy chapters and may have to review that episode just to reacquaint myself with the feel of the academy. But as of now please tell me how im doing so far. I am open to ideas. Until next time. Read review and tell your friends. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello all its been a few days or so I can't keep track lately. There is so much going on, both personally and well in every aspect of my life actually. Any way as always I do not earn money from my stories nor do I own Inuyasha and Co. Enjoy guys.

Chapter 7

With Shippo normal POV

It had been a few days and Shippo was more relaxed then he had been before. But he was no where near ready to forgive or forget. It was hard on him. He knew that his mother was still in this era and doing better than ever in the warrior department. The whole reason they had tried to banish her had been banished itself. She could protect herself; she was just as safe as the rest of them. Yeah she was still at risk of getting hurt but no more so than Sango, Miroku, or Inuyasha himself. Really it was their fault in more ways than one. All Kagome had needed was time and support. They had not afforded her either of those things. So determined she couldn't learn to survive in this era on her own two feet simply because she had not been born to it they had placed her in just as much danger as Naraku himself. Except it was worse. She considered them her friends, and family all in one and they had abandoned her due to their own foolishness it was wrong and unfair. Their group, their pack, their _family_ had been torn apart.

Inuyasha POV

The kit had been in deep thought all day as he went about his business. He was less tense and hostile toward everyone but still just as distant. He only sounded like his old self when talkin to Kaede. The rest of us were trying. I knew though nothing would change until the kit got everything off his chest and after we made good on our promises. Sadly that couldn't happen until Kagome came back. Inwardly I sighed, _Kagome_. I missed her so much. Some days it was hard to breathe without her scent mingling with the air. Sleep even a light doze was impossible without her calming aura to help sleep come. Eating became tasteless not because it wasn't ramen but because she wasn't the one that made it. Keeping watch over the group was all I had left and I couldn't do that either. I couldn't focus. But thinking about all this I eyed Shippo. He didn't seem to have any of these issues. Or any he had suffered after he lost his father to the Thunder Brothers. Something didn't seem right. There had been no mention of Kagome from the kit since the morning we had left. He was hiding something, from us or from himself I wasn't sure either way it wasn't good.

"Hey Shippo how are you handling things?" I asked eyeing him carefully.

"Ok. All the training is keeping my mind busy to not just my body." He met my eyes. There was no scent of lies. I still felt he was hiding things.

"I guess that is probably true. You have gotten stronger. No doubt about that." I said leaning back against a tree trunk watching him.

"I just needed time." He told me, I saw his eyes flash with something.

"I suppose so. Time and training helps every one I guess." I told him.

"Yeah. _Anyone _can learn to survive with _time_, _training_ and _support_ not everyone gets that. Some people are _abandoned_ and sent some where _some one_ else deemed _safe_. Instead of respecting their choices and their right to decide for _themselves_. I guess I'm just lucky." And with no other word he stormed off.

Well at least I knew what he was thinking. Now I just felt even more like shit. But I called after him anyway. "Shippo if I could change what happened I would. But as strong as Kagome is, she isn't safe by herself here. She wasn't born or raised here. She is from a safer world. She isn't made to be a warrior."

"No your right. That's why she has priestess powers. She definitely not like any of the other non miko women in the village. Nope even with a natural deterrent to demons. And her world doesn't have thief's, or burglars like bandits. And fires don't start and no one murders anyone for no reason. Its just super safe with no accidents or problems or natural disasters or car crashes, and there are no demons! So its perfect!" Shippo snarled at me. Apparently he wasn't done either. "How was she supposed to learn to defend herself when not a damn one of you would teach her! And you never let her stop to find someone else to help her! Not even Kaede! Did you all just expect that as Kikyo's reincarnation her skills were passed down naturally or she didn't have the ability. She has it or not no room to learn. or maybe you like have her totally dependent on you. She can't fight alone and leave your ass in the dust to do it on her own. Are you afraid that if she learned she'd leave you? Do you still after all this time not trust her to love you unconditionally? You may not want to admit it including to yourself but you love her, and worse yet she loves you as you are. You can't handle that. So you always push her away. Well this time you probably went too far. Maybe she'll move on. What's that human boys name? hojo? Maybe he'll turn out to be her real true love. And you'll have to live with that. Or without, whichever."

I think I just sank deeper into depression as something hit me. The worst part no one would be able to pull me out. Though Miroku tried as both he and Sango had heard that last speech. Despite the attempts to comfort me the truth hit home hard and I wasn't the only one that felt it. Because the truth was my son was right.

A/N: alright guys it's a bit longer this time. Now inuyasha is suspicious what will he do now? Find out. read, review and tell your friends. Until next time! Bye!


End file.
